


On the Run

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal'd been relieved once he'd confirmed that the emergency alert that had come in over the Alliance channels hadn't been for his ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

Mal'd been relieved once he'd confirmed that the emergency alert that had come in over the Alliance channels hadn't been for his ship. He might have pitied whatever poor bastard they were after, but mostly he was glad it wasn't him. 'Specially when he saw the trap they were laying.

River was sitting at the helm, watching out into the black when the chase coursed by before them. The rogue ship was a thing of beauty, dancing through the web the Alliance had set. "She drives it with her brain," she muttered enigmatically, "She can't run, but she can fly."


End file.
